When a vehicle having a sensor for detecting an object on the front side passes across the opposite lane to turn right or left at an intersection, a blind spot of the sensor may be caused in the opposite lane while the vehicle is waiting for the right or left turn because of an oncoming vehicle waiting to turn right or left in the opposite lane. A driving support apparatus for dealing with this problem is disclosed that notifies a driver of a risk of turning right or left due to an oncoming vehicle waiting to turn right or left in the opposite lane, depending on the degree of a blind spot of a sensor (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-090582).
The method of assisting the vehicle in turning right or left as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-090582, however, merely notifies the driver of the risk of the right or left turn, and fails to suggest a stop position upon the right or left turn in view of the blind spot due to the oncoming vehicle waiting to turn right or left in the opposite lane.